The Last Scream
by TZQ
Summary: cant believe I just finished my first story chapters with a tragedic ending sorry about that but I feel pretty devastated so I thought today was a good day for a bad ending. Again sorry if I wrote so long and annoying about Skul's past :/ Enjoy ;
1. Anton Shudder Has A Surprise For You!

"Don't say you're thinking about that Bentley too right?" said Lucy, looking concerned as usual.

"What Bentley? Does he have a new girlfriend?" asked China Sorrows sarcastically. She was beautiful as always. No matter how long she lived, she had the same light on her face. She was wearing a good white t-shirt and black trousers. A perfect choice. Lucy was wearing a lean sky blue dress and a cute white hat.

"Oh, just another fantasy China, that would never happen you know..."

"You don't say."

"Oh please, I spent 4 hours with boys and you're trying to mock me?"

"This isn't mocking, it's troll-... Oh dear... Do you need a cup of tea?"

"It can be nice."

"Oh my teas are always amazing dear."

"Poison free right?". China raised an eyebrow.

"He told you to ask this right?"

"Yes, no offense."

"It's Ok, Im used to them. And no, green tea... If you count that as poison I can make English tea."

"Green tea is Ok China."

"Oh good, I wasn't going to make another one anyways. I'm too tired for the smell of it."

"Hmm... Good choice China."

"Thanks!" China said smiling cutely as always. She stood up and headed for the pot. She brought it to Lucy and served the tea.

"So how are you doing? You seem... Hungry."

"What?"

"You finished the whole cup."

"Oh. It was delicious sorry."

"It's Ok. Glad I helped you forget that pain. How's your arm by the way?"

"Oh," Lucy replied, looking at her bandaged left arm. "It's fine for now. I really don't know when will I stop stabbing myself."

"Did you have a vision today?"

Lucy's face went pale and she nearly dropped the cup. Her pale blue eyes wide opened. China stepped closer to her.

"Hey, are you Ok?"

"Yeah." she said, blood returning to her face again. "Just devastated from the memory."

"So you had one?"

"I had one yesterday you know."

"I see... Hmm... How was it? Maybe I can help."

"It was horribly unpleasant."

"Oh, that sounds awful. Did you tell anyone about it?"

"No, didn't want anyone to fire up and worse, I don't want to be carried to Kenspeckle's again. He began to hate me after that day."

China chuckled and took a sip from her tea.

"The day when you told him about Sophie?"

"Yeah. I regretted that moment I told him about her. I thought I would vomit her."

China spat her slip back to the cup.

"Oh, that bad? That sounds... disgusting, no offense."

Lucy shook her head, "None taken. I've seen worse reactions you know. Unfortunately. I spent like... 5 weeks in that cinema. That's why I started to work there actually."

China chuckled gently and held her hand,

"I feel your pain sister."

"Oh, I had a living girl in me you know."

"I had a remnant living in me you know."

They high fived.

"So tell me, what did you see yesterday?"

"Don't tell anyone about it Ok? I trust you this time."

"This time? I'm offended."

"You know I didn't mean that right?"

"Of course, go on dear."

"I saw myself dying."

China's eyes wide opened with concern,

"What? That can't be possible."

"It has to be."

"Everyone has an end you know, you may have seen something that will happen after centuries you know. Me for example."

"No, but this time I was wearing the same dress I'm wearing now."

"So you think you will die today? It doesn't make sence."

"Life doesn't make sense in a way China."

"It can change you know."

"I hope so."

"I see you enjoyed the tea." China said finally standing up and propering up the table.

"I enjoyed the tea and the conversation China. Thanks, I feel better now. I really can't understand why they lecture everyone they see about how bad you are."

"I'm not bad dear you see. I'm just dangerous."

Lucy smiled "Yes, you are."

"Did you mock me?"

"No I was totally serious don't worry."

"You shouldn't trust anyone these days, Lucy."

Lucy stiffened.

"Thought I didn't know your name? Oh dear, you trusted the wrong people. You could have learnt everyone's given name and you wouldn't be standing there like a fish. Right?"

"They will kill you, China." Lucy said whispering.

"They will find you. I will kill you. Or maybe they will kill you."

"Oh Lucy, Lucy..." said China shaking her head slowly , "I don't think so... You said you were never good with future right? So here we are again."

Lucy opened her eyes wide.

"What's wrong? Scared."

"No," she said gritting her teeth, " Just remembered something silly, it wouldn't do anything now."

"Oh, everything's important now Lucy, dear. What about telling me, Lucy?"

Lucy looked up and smiled,

"Alright Grace."

China stiffened. "You...prick..."

Lucy smirked, "You asked for it. Let me go now, Grace."

China let her.

Lucy jumped forward to the door but China grabbed her suddenly from her hair and hauled her back to the main room and threw her right into the big table. It looked better before Lucy smashed in the tabe and broke it to a million pieces.

"Such a waste of a good table... Cost me a fortune." China sighed wistfully then tried to grab her but Lucy gained consciousness again and pushed an invisible force at her. China went stumbling backwards. Lucy rushed for her but she smirked and watched her as a symbol grew big, glow and trap her in a small invisible cage.

"Watch your step Lucy."

Lucy stumbled back, wiping off the blood on her lips with her fist.

"You... can't live with fear China." she managed to say, as China held out a hand and started to move the cage with her..

"Oh you think? That's ironic to say you know, you're going to die with fear. I think it's more important than 'living' with fear, don't you think?"

Lucy didn't answer. She was right. China smirked,

"Silence? How unlikely to you. Hey, look, here's a company." she said. When Lucy looked back, she saw they were in a large stone room without a single furniture. She recognised the smell immediately.

"Oh... Hell..." she murmured.

China shoved her down and showed her a young girl, not older than 13, looking totally crushed. She looked at her emotionless.

"She's not a company. It's a company to me." Lucy said silently.

"You fail in sarcasm, dear Lucy."

"Hey!" they heard a girl's voice from the dark. "Get away from her you..."

"Shh... You're too young to curse." said China.

"Really? If you're going to kill me anyways, what will change?"

China pondered. The girl shouted a curse.

"Sophie! Are you Ok?"

"I'd been better. Mum, help me please!"

"Wish I could dear."

"But... There's a solution for everything right? Everything..." Sophie said, her voice cracking slightly. She tried to show no fear, but it was hard, even for her.

Lucy stiffened.

"Oh, you're right. There is."

"Really? You're not lying right?"

"Oh you're going to die anyways, why show some effort?"

"Not today China Sorrows, not today. I have been using a lot of names you see, I hope this will be the last." she said and screamed "Ethan" loudly.

"Oh you are one imbesil, desperate woman Lucy." China said chuckling evilly.

"Now why is that?"

"Because no one except me and him will be happy at the end of the day."

Lucy stiffened and turned around. She saw a lean, handsome man. He had emerald green eyes and short black hair. He was smiling warmly. He could have looked like a good guy, if you minus the red hand of his.

"Surprise." he said, "And happy birthday."

Lucy grabbed Sophie and headed for the door but China slapped her hard and they fell down. The last thing Sophie heard from him before she lost consciousness was, "Count to seven... And you'll be in heaven, if you're lucky enough."

"7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."

Lucy heard the door swing open and smash wildly, but then life was dragged away from her. The last thing she heard, was a painful scream.


	2. The last scream

"Don't say you're thinking about that Bentley too right?" said Lucy, looking concerned as usual.

"What Bentley? Does he have a new girlfriend?" asked China Sorrows sarcastically. She was beautiful as always. No matter how long she lived, she had the same light on her face. She was wearing a good white t-shirt and black trousers. A perfect choice. Lucy was wearing a lean sky blue dress and a cute white hat.

"Oh, just another fantasy China, that would never happen you know..."

"You don't say."

"Oh please, I spent 4 hours with boys and you're trying to mock me?"

"This isn't mocking, it's troll-... Oh dear... Do you need a cup of tea?"

"It can be nice."

"Oh my teas are always amazing dear."

"Poison free right?". China raised an eyebrow.

"He told you to ask this right?"

"Yes, no offense."

"It's Ok, Im used to them. And no, green tea... If you count that as poison I can make English tea."

"Green tea is Ok China."

"Oh good, I wasn't going to make another one anyways. I'm too tired for the smell of it."

"Hmm... Good choice China."

"Thanks!" China said smiling cutely as always. She stood up and headed for the pot. She brought it to Lucy and served the tea.

"So how are you doing? You seem... Hungry."

"What?"

"You finished the whole cup."

"Oh. It was delicious sorry."

"It's Ok. Glad I helped you forget that pain. How's your arm by the way?"

"Oh," Lucy replied, looking at her bandaged left arm. "It's fine for now. I really don't know when will I stop stabbing myself."

"Did you have a vision today?"

Lucy's face went pale and she nearly dropped the cup. Her pale blue eyes wide opened. China stepped closer to her.

"Hey, are you Ok?"

"Yeah." she said, blood returning to her face again. "Just devastated from the memory."

"So you had one?"

"I had one yesterday you know."

"I see... Hmm... How was it? Maybe I can help."

"It was horribly unpleasant."

"Oh, that sounds awful. Did you tell anyone about it?"

"No, didn't want anyone to fire up and worse, I don't want to be carried to Kenspeckle's again. He began to hate me after that day."

China chuckled and took a sip from her tea.

"The day when you told him about Sophie?"

"Yeah. I regretted that moment I told him about her. I thought I would vomit her."

China spat her slip back to the cup.

"Oh, that bad? That sounds... disgusting, no offense."

Lucy shook her head, "None taken. I've seen worse reactions you know. Unfortunately. I spent like... 5 weeks in that cinema. That's why I started to work there actually."

China chuckled gently and held her hand,

"I feel your pain sister."

"Oh, I had a living girl in me you know."

"I had a remnant living in me you know."

They high fived.

"So tell me, what did you see yesterday?"

"Don't tell anyone about it Ok? I trust you this time."

"This time? I'm offended."

"You know I didn't mean that right?"

"Of course, go on dear."

"I saw myself dying."

China's eyes wide opened with concern,

"What? That can't be possible."

"It has to be."

"Everyone has an end you know, you may have seen something that will happen after centuries you know. Me for example."

"No, but this time I was wearing the same dress I'm wearing now."

"So you think you will die today? It doesn't make sence."

"Life doesn't make sense in a way China."

"It can change you know."

"I hope so."

"I see you enjoyed the tea." China said finally standing up and propering up the table.

"I enjoyed the tea and the conversation China. Thanks, I feel better now. I really can't understand why they lecture everyone they see about how bad you are."

"I'm not bad dear you see. I'm just dangerous."

Lucy smiled "Yes, you are."

"Did you mock me?"

"No I was totally serious don't worry."

"You shouldn't trust anyone these days, Lucy."

Lucy stiffened.

"Thought I didn't know your name? Oh dear, you trusted the wrong people. You could have learnt everyone's given name and you wouldn't be standing there like a fish. Right?"

"They will kill you, China." Lucy said whispering.

"They will find you. I will kill you. Or maybe they will kill you."

"Oh Lucy, Lucy..." said China shaking her head slowly , "I don't think so... You said you were never good with future right? So here we are again."

Lucy opened her eyes wide.

"What's wrong? Scared."

"No," she said gritting her teeth, " Just remembered something silly, it wouldn't do anything now."

"Oh, everything's important now Lucy, dear. What about telling me, Lucy?"

Lucy looked up and smiled,

"Alright Grace."

China stiffened. "You...prick..."

Lucy smirked, "You asked for it. Let me go now, Grace."

China let her.

Lucy jumped forward to the door but China grabbed her suddenly from her hair and hauled her back to the main room and threw her right into the big table. It looked better before Lucy smashed in the tabe and broke it to a million pieces.

"Such a waste of a good table... Cost me a fortune." China sighed wistfully then tried to grab her but Lucy gained consciousness again and pushed an invisible force at her. China went stumbling backwards. Lucy rushed for her but she smirked and watched her as a symbol grew big, glow and trap her in a small invisible cage.

"Watch your step Lucy."

Lucy stumbled back, wiping off the blood on her lips with her fist.

"You... can't live with fear China." she managed to say, as China held out a hand and started to move the cage with her..

"Oh you think? That's ironic to say you know, you're going to die with fear. I think it's more important than 'living' with fear, don't you think?"

Lucy didn't answer. She was right. China smirked,

"Silence? How unlikely to you. Hey, look, here's a company." she said. When Lucy looked back, she saw they were in a large stone room without a single furniture. She recognised the smell immediately.

"Oh... Hell..." she murmured.

China shoved her down and showed her a young girl, not older than 13, looking totally crushed. She looked at her emotionless.

"She's not a company. It's a company to me." Lucy said silently.

"You fail in sarcasm, dear Lucy."

"Hey!" they heard a girl's voice from the dark. "Get away from her you..."

"Shh... You're too young to curse." said China.

"Really? If you're going to kill me anyways, what will change?"

China pondered. The girl shouted a curse.

"Sophie! Are you Ok?"

"I'd been better. Mum, help me please!"

"Wish I could dear."

"But... There's a solution for everything right? Everything..." Sophie said, her voice cracking slightly. She tried to show no fear, but it was hard, even for her.

Lucy stiffened.

"Oh, you're right. There is."

"Really? You're not lying right?"

"Oh you're going to die anyways, why show some effort?"

"Not today China Sorrows, not today. I have been using a lot of names you see, I hope this will be the last." she said and screamed "Ethan" loudly.

"Oh you are one imbesil, desperate woman Lucy." China said chuckling evilly.

"Now why is that?"

"Because no one except me and him will be happy at the end of the day."

Lucy stiffened and turned around. She saw a lean, handsome man. He had emerald green eyes and short black hair. He was smiling warmly. He could have looked like a good guy, if you minus the red hand of his.

"Surprise." he said, "And happy birthday."

Lucy grabbed Sophie and headed for the door but China slapped her hard and they fell down. The last thing Sophie heard from him before she lost consciousness was, "Count to seven... And you'll be in heaven, if you're lucky enough."

"7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."

Lucy heard the door swing open and smash wildly, but then life was dragged away from her. The last thing she heard, was a painful scream.


End file.
